Sobbings, his or not?
by SisBloodCarnivalOtaku
Summary: Very short, slightly Yuullen fanfic, probably will do long prequel series and sequel. Yuu Kanda is woken by sobbings, sobbings very similar to His... Who will he find in the dark alley? Whose sobbings are they, really? Rated T for a bit of cursing.


**Hello Mina-san! I'm SBCO, but you can call me Sis/One-chan/-sama/-san, nice to meet you! *bows***

**Like two years ago I wrote an unfinished fanfic called Kanda's Precious Lotus that I will probably start over under this username, and sorry to those who were still expecting updates... I lost my password... /(-_-/)**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own -Man, and I've been patiently waiting for the chapter 219 for over a year now, but still adore it.**

**Enjoy and review please! I might do a whole background series and sequel to this :D**

* * *

Sobbings. That was what had woken up Kanda in the middle of the cold night of december. It echoed in his head like the bells of churches.

He slowly got up, deeply annoyed to have been awoken. As he made his way to the window, the cries became louder. He looked outside but the foggy glass didn't let him see, so he opened it. Silence, the sobbings had stopped. He looked down the alley to see a small, darkish figure that looked human, who stared back at him. For a split second, the moon reflected light on it and let the Japanese see a most amazing sight. Down the alley, there was a small boy- or girl?- whose body was covered of blood.

He wimped as he tried to get up, run away. He tripped, and, under all that blood, Kanda managed to see pure white hair and a doll-like face, contorsioned in pain. "Wait, he shout, you-" The boy was gone. He didn't want to be found, the older boy knew, but he couldn't help but to let his eyes wander in the darkness, searching desesperately for him. Nowhere.

The boy tried very hard to go back to sleep, meditating, even. However, the bloody stranger had invaded his thoughts, the sobbings were still very clear in his head. He couldn't just let him be, could he? *I mean... he looked a bit like him. And... the sobbings sounded like his... a bit...* Normally, Kanda would have ignored him, but no. It wasn't normally now. *... I must be crazy.. he's dead, Kanda, DEAD. Stop thinking about it. Che! So annoying...*

He got up again and put his eternally black coat on, his shoes, and stretched out for his beloved katana Mugen.

Once he closed the door behind him, the young man leaped his way into the dark stairs and climbed them down all the way to the door, got out of the appartment complex, and turned right into the alley. He stopped. Where was the doll stranger? A couple of steps forward and he knew, he knew something was wrong. He couldn't hear a sound, but he couldn't have gone away in the condition he was in.

Kanda slowly drew his katana out of its sheath, advancing carefully to where the boy should have been. Not too far past his window, he indeed found who he was searching for. He pointed his Mugen to the boy's troath, and and gave him a small kick.

- ..Oi... Oi! You're not dead, are you?

The samurai put his katana away and squat down. He slowly approached a trembling left hand to the boy's face, hesitated, and finally resigned to touch him. *Ahh... his skin is as soft...*

His heart was beating like crazy when he ran his fingers on the not-so-stranger's forehead, up his right eye.

- ..n.n...no... it-it can't... be...

On the uncounscious boy... did he or did he not actually have a star-shaped scar running through the left side of his face? Kanda leaned and sat down in the alley, on the wall facing him, and took his face in his hands, clenching his teeth as hard as he could so he wouldn't scream.

- ..God... what the hell... how could you- , he whispered as he held his heart with the same hand that touched the hot-cold skin, pained, why... why do you have to do that to me, huh? So annoying...

And for the first time since Allen's disappearance, death, Kanda Yuu shed tears. Extremely bitter tears... he sobbed onto the night until his skin was as cold as him.

* * *

**Wellll I hope you enjoyed :D :D Please review!**


End file.
